


there's an old voice in my head that's holding me back

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пэрриш хмурится почти всегда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's an old voice in my head that's holding me back

**Author's Note:**

> для билли виз лав

Поскольку Стайлз привыкает заново общаться с людьми, то решает, что ему нужно какое-то разнообразие. Смотреть в глаза Скотту и Лидии все еще сложно (ему продолжает сниться Эллисон, бледная кожа, кровью на губах, она спрашивает как Стайлз справляется; он никогда не может ответить ей, рот как будто наполнен застывшим клеем), с отцом немного легче, но ощущение того, что Стайлз предал всех — оно не желает уходить ни на секунду, становится для него как тень. Спасение Стайлз находит в Пэррише. Тот постоянно хмурится и не любит долгий зрительный контакт, хотя в глаза шерифу смотрит часто, можно подумать, что так ему комфортнее. Стайлз не удивляется, он понимает Пэрриша, и ему нужен именно Пэрриш для спасения себя. Для спасения от самого себя, хотя бы частично. Хоть на один разговор.

— Не хочешь прогуляться со мной сегодня? Расскажу тебе немного о делах, к которым ты еще не притрагивался.

Удивительно, но Пэрриш соглашается, Стайлз не очень верил, что сработает. Уже вечером этого же дня он понимает — Пэрриш хмурится почти всегда. 

— Так что, у тебя какие-то проблемы? — он указывает на морщинки.

— Должны быть?

— Не знаю, на улице нет солнца. Или у тебя мигрень?

— Нет-нет, — отмахивается Пэрриш. Он без формы выглядит как школьник, Стайлзу сложно продолжать воспринимать его как помощника своего отца. Как взрослого. — Не замечал этого за собой раньше. Даже твой отец пару раз спросил меня, что не так.

— И ты ему ответил?...

— Уклончиво, — улыбается Пэрриш. Ну, хотя бы Стайлзу он отвечает прямо. — А что тут скажешь, если тебя вроде бы ничего не тревожит, но какое-то смутное ощущение беспокойства все равно есть?

— Да, о таком лучше не говорить никому, — соглашается Стайлз. В этот момент Пэрриш смотрит на него иначе. Не как на сына начальника, больного школьника, потеряшку, желающего найти дорогу обратно в реальную жизнь, но без особых успехов. Он смотрит на него, как на того, кого не ожидал увидеть. Что-то вроде: _как, и ты тоже_? Хотя, понятно, что Стайлз именно такой. Но он не думал, что и Пэрриш скажет нечто подобное. Как будто они оба заблудились. Да так и есть. Потерялись и столкнулись почти случайно. Стайлз думает, может, из этого что-то и выйдет. Может, если совсем повезет, то он заведет себе друга. Хотя эта мысль опасна, потому что его друзья вечно находятся в беде. Что тому виной? Стайлз? Аномальная зона в родном городе? Что-то их проклял? Столько вариантов, не сразу можно понять какой из них наиболее возможный. 

— Ты говорил что-то о старых делах, — да, Пэрриш помогает ему. Понятно, что сейчас они не будут изливать друг другу душу. Пэрриш не скажет о своих ощущениях от встречи с Они, а Стайлз не упомянет, что собственными руками едва не убил Скотта просто потому что не мог контролировать тело. Оно было его, и оно принадлежало чужому. Тому, кто никогда не умрет.

Они не друзья, едва знакомы, Стайлз даже не может быть уверен, что Пэрриш не один из тех, кого лучше убить, пока не стало хуже. Но он предпочитает не думать об этом, хотя бы сейчас. Пока можно отвлечься. И они начинают говорить, обсуждать, даже смеяться. Стайлз выныривает из своей темноты, делая глубокий вдох.


End file.
